Because of the commercial value and prevalence of automobiles, numerous ones are stolen for resale, use of parts or other reasons. Many devices have been developed in an attempt to prevent such thefts. The most basic of these is the use of an ignition key for operating the vehicle. However, those skilled in unauthorized use become proficient in "hot wiring" vehicles so that the key is not needed.
Other mechanisms have also been developed in order to compound the inconvenience of theft. Contemporary cars now include a steering wheel locking mechanism that is activated by removal of the ignition key. Other devices include telescoping arms with hooks at opposite ends. One hook is placed over a clutch, brake or throttle pedal support rod and the other over the steering wheel rim. A locking mechanism fixes the two telescoping arms in a fixed position.
These latter devices tend to be very cumbersome in that they are positioned under the steering wheel, can be difficult to install, and are hidden from view until the door is opened. Further, once the device is locked, the two telescoping arms cannot be adjusted. It is thus necessary to hold the two arms in a desired position while they are locked. This can be difficult to do with only two hands.
Another type of deterrent has been the use of a loop strap mounted to the rear cushion of the driver's seat. This strap is then fastened to the steering wheel with the seat tilted forward in order to prevent the wheel from being rotated and to prevent a driver from getting into the driver's seat. Such a device is described in German patent No. DE 27 35 782 A1 assigned to Kummli. Such a device, however, has a fixed strap length customized for each installation and requires physically mounting it onto the seat back framework which varies by make of vehicle.
The following patents provide an overview of some of the devices that people have created to prevent theft, such as of a vehicle: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,423,955 issued to Miller; 1,494,717 issued to Sell; 3,245,239 issued to Zaidener; 3,262,292 issued to Glass; 3,423,968 issued to Foote; 3,462,982 issued to Moore; 3,504,405 issued to Elliott-Smith; 3,550,409 issued to Pariser; 3,650,347 issued to Campos; 3,664,164 issued to Zaidener; 3,690,131 issued to Davis; 4,208,026 issued to Reynolds; 4,696,172 issued to Farrow; 3,898,823 issued to Ludeman; 4,699,238 issued to Tamir; 4,738,127 issued to Johnson; and 4,747,279 issued to Solow; and British Patent Nos. 997,868 issued to Burton; 1,223,123 issued to Barker; 2,080,873 issued to Grignani; and 2,142,889 issued to Turner et al.
The patents issued to Zaidener, Moore, Tamir, Johnson, Solow, Grignani, and Turner et al. in particular disclose auto anti-theft devices in which a built-in lock is used to release an operating element of the device. However, these devices tend to be somewhat complex, such as involving cam operations, and ratchets for adjustment on a specially tooled bar.
Springs are also known for use in latching things together, such as cupboard doors, auto doors and screen doors. Representative of such uses are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,862,715 issued to Solliday et al.; 2,733,089 issued to Grevengoed; 4,438,964 issued to Peters; and 4,732,418 issued to Crown et al. These all disclose the use of springs to bias a latching mechanism toward a predetermined position. These devices are effective only in securing two parts together in a single position, rather than making one part positionable along an extended portion of another part.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages of the prior art. In particular, the present invention provides a device that is easy to use, simple to manufacture, prevents operation of a vehicle in which it is installed, and is readily visible from outside the vehicle, to further deter breaking into the vehicle.
Generally speaking, the invention provides a device for preventing the theft of a vehicle having a driver's compartment with a first member movable for operation of the vehicle and a second member spaced from the first member. The device comprises a first engaging element for securely engaging the first member and a second engaging element for securely engaging the second member. A bar is fixedly attached to the first element and has a length sufficient to extend between the first and second members. A spring is disposed around the bar and has first and second spring ends, the first spring end being attached to the second element in a manner preventing rotation of the first spring end about the bar relative to the second element. A lock mechanism locks the second spring end in a securing position relative to the first spring end whereby the spring is under tension around the bar, thereby frictionally inhibiting movement of the spring along the bar. The lock mechanism is operable for releasing the spring from the securing position and allowing rotation of the second spring end around the bar relative to the first spring end sufficient to remove the tension of the spring on the bar. This allows movement of the spring, and therefore the second element along the bar.
In the preferred embodiment, the invention provides a device for preventing the theft of a vehicle having a steering wheel and a back seat cushion associated with the steering wheel, which seat cushion has a head restraint attached to the top of the seat cushion by an elongate support member. The device comprises a first hook securely engageable with the steering wheel, and a second hook securely engageable with the support member. A cylindrical bar is fixedly attached to the first hook.
The second hook includes a yoke extending around a lock body. The yoke has arm ends captured slidingly on the bar. The lock body is also captured slidingly on the bar between the yoke arm ends. A spring is positioned around the bar with one end fixed rotationally to one yoke arm end. The other spring end is fixed rotationally to the lock body.
The lock body is also rotatable relative to the yoke between a securing position, in which the spring is under tension on the bar, and a releasing position, in which the spring is not under tension on the bar. In the securing position, the spring cannot be manually moved along the bar. In the releasing position, the spring, and therefore the yoke, second hook and lock body may readily be moved along the bar. The lock body also is lockable in the securing position relative to the yoke for preventing movement of the second hook along the bar, and therefore, relative to the first hook.
The spring and bar mechanism of the present invention is referred to variously as a spring clutch or friction brake, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,480 issued to Porter et al. Such mechanisms are available from P. L. Porter Co. of Los Angeles, Calif. for use particularly in seat adjustment devices. Such devices are referred to under the proprietary names of MECHLOK.TM., DOUBLE-LOK.TM., and 10 WAY-5 LEVER.TM..
It will thus be appreciated that the invention provides a device that prevents or discourages the theft of a vehicle. It is key operated and may be used to secure a steering wheel to the support member of a head rest on the rear cushion of the driver's seat. When the seat is pivoted forward, it rests against the steering wheel. In this position the seat is secured against the steering wheel. A would-be thief is prevented from occupying the driver's seat and from further tampering with the ignition or the steering column lock. Further, the steering wheel cannot be turned, thereby preventing the vehicle from being driven. It is also highly visible through the car windows, and thereby serves as a visual deterrent as well.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a review of the drawings and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.